Not Bad
|font color = white |track color = #C1727D |CD name = Idol Song: Kurosaki Ranmaru |previous = - |next = WILD SOUL |current track = Not Bad }} |font color = white |name = アイドルソング 黒崎蘭丸 Not Bad |image = |kanji name = Not Bad |romaji name = Not Bad |translation = Not Bad |type = Idol Song |artist = Kurosaki Ranmaru (Suzuki Tatsuhisa) |lyrics = Agematsu Noriyasu |composition = Mori Harukiin |arrangement = Iwahashi Seima }} The first track from the CD [[Idol Song: Kurosaki Ranmaru|'Idol Song: Kurosaki Ranmaru']], sung by [[Kurosaki Ranmaru|'Kurosaki Ranmaru']], who is voiced by ''Suzuki Tatsuhisa''. Lyrics English = Uh… Whoa, yeah Cranking up the volume of the grunge beats, (Wanna forget the past) I ran, trying to drown out the noise of the town (The sky above, it was so beautiful) As I suddenly looked back, you were there (You flashed a gentle smile) Overwriting The awful memories, Our dream’s not bad Whichever (Hey!) State I live my life, (Look into my heart) Not bad! That’s my way of life (Hey!) My soul screams (Look into my soul) Listen well, cuz I won’t say it again! …Come follow me So I might not get hurt, (I was hiding my heart) I wanted to make excuses to deny it was love (I knew it was a very big mistake) Do you get it? These feelings (Girl, don’t misunderstand) My aching, thirsting heart Unless it’s you, everything Will be buried Say, “Hey!” (Hey!) Until I reach the top, (Look into my heart) Not bad! I’ll keep following my policy! (Hey!) Only look straight at me! (Look into my soul) Someday, when you cry with anxiety, …I’ll stop it with a kiss At the end of a dream still unseen , (What world awaits us now?) Before we open The door of unreality, it’s there! Our song still unseen! Whichever (Hey!) State I live my life, (Look into my heart) Not bad! That’s my way of life (Hey!) My soul screams (Look into my soul) I want to depict it! To the future of our rock music, ……Come follow meRomaji & Translation by ☽ Moonlit Sanctuary ☾ |-| Romaji = Uh… Woh, Yeah GURANJI BIITO no BORYUUMU motto agete (Wanna Forget The Past) machi no NOIZU wo kakikeshite hashitta (The Sky Above, It Was So Beautiful) futo furikaereba omae ga (You Flashed A Gentle Smile) ya na MEMORII goto uwagaki suru kurai warukunai Our Dream donna　(Hey) katachi no ikikata demo　(Look Into My Heart) Not Bad　sore ga ore no ikisama (Hey)　tamashii ga sakenderu (Look Into My Soul) yoku kike yo nidoto wa iwanai ze …ore ni tsuite koi tabun jibun ga kizu tsukanai youni to (I Was Hiding My Heart) ai wo hitei shite iiwake ni shitakatta (I Knew It Was A Very Big Mistake) tsutawaru ka? kono omoi ga (Girl, Don’t Misunderstand) uzukikawaita HAATO omae janakya subete umerareyashinai Say, Hey　(Hey) teppen ni todoku made　(Look Into My Heart) Not Bad　ikou ore no PORISHII (Hey)　massugu ore dake wo miro (Look Into My Soul) itsuka omae ga　fuan ni naita hi wa …KUCHIDZUKE de fusagu mada minu yume no hate ni wa (What World Awaits Us Now?) higenjitsu no tobira hiraita saki ni aru mada minai Our Song donna　(Hey) katachi no ikikata demo　(Look Into My Heart) Not Bad　sore ga ore no ikisama (Hey)　tamashii ga sakenderu (Look Into My Soul) egakitai　mirai he no Our Rock Music …ore ni tsuite koi |-| Kanji = Uh…Woh,Yeah グランジビートのボリュームもっと上げて (Wanna forget the past) 街のノイズを掻き消して走った (The sky above, it was so beautiful) ふと振り返ればお前が (You flashed a gentle smile) 嫌(や)な過去(メモリー)ごと 上書きするくらい 悪くないOur dream どんな　(Hey) 形の生き方でも　(Look into my heart) Not bad　それがおれの生き様 (Hey)　魂が叫んでる (Look into my soul) 良く聞けよ二度とは言わないぜ …おれについてこい たぶん自分が傷つかないようにと (I was hiding my heart) 愛を否定して言い訳にしたかった (I knew it was a very big mistake) 伝わるか?この思いが (Girl, don't misunderstand) 疼き乾いたハート お前じゃなきゃすべて 埋められやしない Say, Hey　(Hey) 天辺に届くまで　(Look into my heart) Not bad　行こうおれのポリシー (Hey)　まっすぐおれだけを見ろ (Look into my soul) 何時かお前が　不安に泣いた日は …クチヅケで塞ぐ まだ見ぬ夢の果てには (What world awaits us now?) 非現実の扉 開いた先にある まだ見ないOur song どんな　(Hey) 形の生き方でも　(Look into my heart) Not bad　それがおれの生き様 (Hey)　魂が叫んでる (Look into my soul) 描きたい　未来へのOur rock music …おれについてこい歌詞タイム (Japanese) Videos |track name = Not Bad |file link = }} |track name = Not Bad (off vocal) |file link = }} Trivia *This song was used as an insert song for Kurosaki Ranmaru's A route in the game All Star After Secret. References Navigation |tint1 = #A32A3E}} Category:Idol Song: Kurosaki Ranmaru (songs) Category:Insert songs Category:Kurosaki Ranmaru (songs) Category:Uta no☆Prince-sama♪ All Star After Secret (songs)